Vida
by ThataSwanPotter
Summary: Vida É algo de maior importância para nós, sobre ela há várias teorias, por exemplo, uns acreditam em destino outros que você mesmo a desenvolve. Não sei qual conceito se encaixaria na vida de Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, mas a única coisa eu sei, juntos eles aprenderão o sentido da vida.
1. Chapter 1

PoVEdward

Hoje com certeza está sendo um grande dia na minha vida, uma mudança que poucos tem a oportunidade de ter. Há alguns meses eu não poderia se quer imaginar que mesmo com 14 anos eu seria adotado, as famílias geralmente optam por bebês recém-nascidos e não por crianças mais velhas e principalmente adolescentes. Mas a sra. EsmeCullen foi um anjo colocado no meu caminho, disso não tenho dúvida, nunca esquecerei do dia em que eu havia fugido do orfanato e estava vagando pelas ruas gélidas de Forks a noite quando um carro buzinou para mim e ela saiu do carro.

– Para onde você vai nesse frio garoto? - perguntou ela de um jeito preocupado e angelical.

– Para...lugar...algum - respondi batendo os dentes por causa do frio.

– Meu Deus você está congelando - disse tirando o seu casaco e colocando em mim - Vem, vamos comigo - concluiu me guiando para o carro, quando ela abriu a porta reparei que havia um garoto e uma menina - Emmet, vai para o banco de trás com a Alice - ele prontamente a obedeceu.

– Quem é ele mamãe? - perguntou a menina.

– Vamos ajudá-lo filha - disse colocando o aquecedor na minha direção e começou a dirigir o carro - Então...qual é o seu nome?

– Me chamo...Edward - falei a olhando um pouco sem graça.

– Eu sou Esme Cullen querido, e esses são meus filhos Emmet e Alice.

– Cara o que você fazia no frio? - perguntou o tal Emmet.

– Eu...eu estava atrás..de um lugar...quente.

– Você tem família Edward? - perguntou a sra. Cullen.

– Não que eu saiba senhora - falei olhando para a janela a fora.

Agora eu estou aqui na entrada da casa da família Cullen com a assistente social que cuidou do caso.

– Querido pensei que não chegaria nunca - disse a sra. Cullen me abraçando.

– Seja bem vindo filho - disse meu pai...é tão estranho dizer isso...meu pai Carlisle.

– Cara a gente vai aprontar muito e pegar todas - nesses meses eu aprendi a conviver com a espontaneidade de Emmet, apenas sorri.

– EMMET - repreendeu...nossa mãe.

– Fiquei feliz de ter ganhado um novo irmão - se pronunciou Alice um pouco tímida.

– Acredite eu que fiquei feliz em ganhar uma...família - falei completamente feliz.


	2. Laços Não São Formados Por Sangue

PoV Edward

Senti os primeiros raios do sol tocando o meu braço através da fresta que havia na cortina mal fechada, levantei um pouco a cabeça para ver as horas e como eu imagina, ainda eram 6:15 da manhã, meu relógio biológico nunca me deixara na mão. Esse era exatamente meu momento preferido do dia onde geralmente depois de fazer minha higiene matinal, vestir um conjunto de moletom e pegar o meu aparelho Mp4 eu saio para correr, prática essa que me relaxa e me deixa com uma sensação muito boa, afinal em que pessoa a endorfina não causaria isso? (Endorfina= substância química produzida pelo corpo ao praticar exercícios ou ter um orgasmo).

Depois de tomar banho e trocar de roupa, estou aqui novamente olhando para o meu quarto, a ficha ainda caiu mesmo dois anos após a minha adoção, tenho medo de acordar um dia e simplesmente me dar conta que tudo não passara de um maravilhoso sonho, eu nunca esquecerei o dia em que eu entrei neste quarto pela primeira vez.

_**2 anos antes – On**_

_– Querido quero que se sinta à vontade – dizia a Sra. Cullen – Afinal, essa casa agora é sua também._

_– Queremos que seja feliz filho – disse agora o Sr. Cullen enlaçando a esposa pela cintura – Se depender de mim você terá um excelente pai assim como sei que Esme será para você uma mãe maravilhosa._

_– Vocês não precisam nem se esforçar pai – disse Emmet sorrindo – Cara, vamos zuar muito quando você for para escola vou te apresentar com orgulho._

_– Valeu cara – falei ainda meio desnorteado._

_– Eu espero que goste do quarto filho – falou Sra. Cullen novamente – Está tudo de acordo com o seu gosto? – olhei para o quarto e não tive como não segurar uma ou duas lágrimas – Edward o que houve querido?_

_– Desculpa Sra. Cullen, é que eu nunca tive uma._

_– Um quarto só para você? – perguntou ela querendo entender._

_– Uma cama – falei olhando diretamente para a mobília._

_– Não...tinha? Você dormia onde Edward? – era perceptível a compaixão que tomou o olhar de todos no quarto._

_– Quando eu ficava no orfanato eu dava o meu colchão para os menores, e quando eu fugia dormia em papelões...então – senti então os meus pais me abraçarem._

_– Filho o que depender de nós nunca mais você passará por isso – disse Sr. Cullen._

_**2 anos antes – Off**_

Essas lembranças acabaram se tornando o começo das minhas boas recordações, e nunca deixarei de agradecer pela família que ganhei. Peguei o que faltava que era o meu Mp4 e desci em direção a cozinha só para tomar um suco antes de sair, quando cheguei ao cômodo encontro minha mãe.

– Mãe o que faz de pé uma hora dessas? – digo enquanto a beijo na testa.

– Bom dia filho – ela simplesmente leva as mãos aos meus cabelos e tenta pentea-los – Quando você vai aprender a dar jeito nesse cabelo menino?

– A senhora sabe que isso para mim já um caso perdido – ela ri da minha opinião – Então, o que faz de pé uma hora dessas?

– Fui buscar Charlie Swan e a filha dele no aeroporto com o seu pai – disse me dando um copo de suco do jeito que ela descobriu que eu gosto.

– Eu não sabia que eles iriam ficar aqui – falei bebendo.

– E não vão, os deixamos na casa que ele comprou, Charlie será o novo xerife da cidade.

– Uau, acho melhor a senhora ir dar um sono – falei lhe dando um abraço de despedida.

– Quando foi que você ficou tão alto assim? – eu apenas consegui rir.

– Mãe, o seu cuidado somado com os exercícios que o papai me indicou a fazer são a resposta, eu vou indo, se não vou acabar me atrasando para aula, eu amo a senhora – falei saindo correndo e podendo ouvir um _"Eu também"_. O percurso que eu fiz essa manhã não foi diferente das outras, e isso me relaxou bastante, corri mais ou menos durante 40 minutos e voltei para casa, mamãe como eu imaginei já estava dormindo e o meu pai provavelmente já foi para o hospital, fui para quarto tomar banho, quando eu saio dou de cara com Emmet sentado na minha cama meio abatido, esse cara se tornou um verdadeiro irmão para mim, o companheirismo que adquirimos nos assustou simplesmente parecia que nos conhecíamos há anos.

_**2 anos antes – On**_

_Eu já estava estudando há algum tempo, a Sra. Jhonson tinha acabado de sair daqui, a Sra. Cullen decidiu contratá-la para me dar aulas de reforço para conseguir me adequar a escola e não me enrolar nas matérias, lógico que no orfanato aprendemos a ler e a escrever, mas tudo precariamente._

_– Ei mano – disse Emmet entrando na sala – Você já terminou? Vamos dar uma volta?_

_– Ahn, tem que perguntar da Sra. Cullen Emmet – falei retraído, tudo era novo para mim então não conseguia chamá-los do que eles eram para mim agora._

_– Relaxa, já falei com a mamãe – disse sorrindo – Quero te apresentar para o pessoal._

_– Ok, ahn...então vamos – pegamos os nossos casacos e fomos de bicicleta para a cidade, já que morávamos um pouco fora dela, paramos perto de uma quadra abandonada, mas do outro lado da rua havia uma lanchonete e Emmet acenou para uns caras que estavam tomando Milk Sheik eu acho, mas enquanto estávamos trancando as bicicletas no lugar próprio vi um grupo de garotos saindo da quadra e vindo na nossa direção, e logo passando muito tempo na rua eu havia aprendido a me defender e entender quando havia encrenca – Emmet aqueles caras estão vindo para cá – meu irmão olhou para eles._

_– Merda – disse agora nervoso – Edward vai para dentro da lanchonete._

_– Você ficou louco? Eu não vou te deixar aqui – falei encerrando essa hipótese._

_– Emmet Cullen, seu filho de uma égua eu vou te bater até você não aguentar mais – disse um grandão metido a besta._

_– O que você quer James? – disse Emmet sério._

_– Quando você vai entender que Rosalie é minha e que eu não te quero sondando minha garota? – perguntou cruzando os braços._

_– Quando ela me disser isso otário – ok, Emmet queria apanhar e eu não tenho dúvidas disso._

_– Você não entende que eu posso acabar contigo em segundos não é?_

_– James com outros fazendo o serviço por ti até eu conseguiria fazer isso._

_– Mesmo? Então me mostra – James sem esperar foi acertado em cheio por um soco de Emmet que com certeza quebrou o nariz dele, mas quando eu vi os outros partindo para cima dele eu não pude mais me segurar, comecei a socar uns e tirar de perto do meu irmão outros, mas acabei levando um soco na barriga e outro no supercílio, quando menos esperei vi os garotos que estavam na lanchonete botando para correr os capangas de James, e Emmet sentou na calçada com a boca e nariz sangrando eu me sentei do lado dele._

_– Vocês estão bem? – perguntou um cara moreno, e já musculoso para idade dele._

_– Estamos Sam, valeu pela força – disse meu irmão tentando limpar o sangue da boca._

_– Cullen,você está apanhando de graça por causa de uma garota – Emmet rolou os olhos._

_– Eu não vou desistir dela por causa desse filho da puta, Rose é a mulher da minha vida._

_– Se você diz – então o tal de Sam olhou para mim – Carinha você lutou muito bem quem é você?_

_– Esse é o meu irmão Sam, Edward Cullen – disse Emmet me abraçando pelos ombros e me olhando orgulhoso._

_**2 anos antes - Off**_

– Mano o que houve? – falei preocupado de vê-lo assim.

– Foi a Rose – pela primeira vez na nossa convivência o vi chorar – Ela...está grávida – wow, por essa eu não esperava, ele havia me contado do relacionamento deles e era totalmente conturbado, Rose e Emmet sempre namoraram as escondidas, mas James sabia disso e infernizava a vida deles, eu havia descoberto que James mexia com o tráfico de drogas, ou seja, ele é barra pesada, Rose sempre foi amedrontada por ele.

– O filho...é seu? – perguntei com medo da resposta, nossos pais iriam pirar com a notícia.

– Não mano, o filho é do desgraçado do James, ela terminou comigo e disse que não quer me ver nunca mais – falou chorando ainda mais e como irmão eu só pude abraçá-lo e deixar ele extravasar chorando no meu ombro. Afinal irmãos também sofrem juntos e se fortalecem exatamente nesses momentos.


End file.
